leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Town Map
|gen=I |colorscheme=Key items }} |} The Town Map (Japanese: タウンマップ Town Map) is the first and most basic of the map devices used by s of the Pokémon games, and is the navigational item for all Generation I games, , , all Generation V games, and . In these games, it is a Key Item, but they can also be found in Pokémon Centers in Generations III and IV, as well as in gates in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum. In the Johto region, the player receives a map card after being given a tour of Cherrygrove City by the Guide Gent which allows the player to check the Town Map on the Pokégear in Generation II and . In the Hoenn region, the PokéNav and PokéNav Plus have a built-in map that also has the same function as the Town Map for and . In Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon, the Rotom Pokédex has a detailed Town Map for each of Alola's four islands, as well as the exterior of Aether Paradise. In the core series games Price / |N/A|N/A}} |} |} Effect In , as well as , Daisy Oak will give it to the after he or she receives his or her starter Pokémon and delivers Oak's Parcel to the Professor. If it is not obtained here, then it will be given by Celio at One Island in Generation III. At first, the map will only display the Kanto region. During Generation III, after the player has ventured into the Sevii Islands, Celio will give them an upgraded map, featuring One, Two, and Three Islands. After defeating the Elite Four and getting the National Pokédex, Celio will upgrade the map to its complete extent, revealing the final four Sevii Islands. The map display can be changed among the four sections (mainland Kanto; , , and Three Island; and Five Island and Navel Rock; and , , and Birth Island) at will after getting each new map. In FireRed and LeafGreen, certain locations have a guide (Japanese: guide) that details information on important places. This feature was expanded for every location on the Town Map starting in . A new, separate Town Map was introduced in Sinnoh, and serves as a complimentary map application to the Pokétch. The Sinnoh Town Map offers flavor text descriptions of all visited locations in the game, and of all routes, visited or not. However, areas such as Fullmoon Island will not be shown unless the player goes there. It resembles a Nintendo DS. The Map is obtained in Jubilife City, when visiting the . The player receives it from his or her rival, , upon giving him the Parcel from his mother. Interestingly, 's Town Map text data appears to have been taken directly from : this is evidenced by 's description including a reference to the house where shards can be traded for TMs. However, in Platinum, the TM-trading woman has been replaced by a Move Tutor. , The Town Map in is given to the player by their after receiving the Pokédex from Professor Juniper, while players of get it from Hugh's sister after Bianca gives them Poké Balls. In , the Town Map is obtained from once the player has received the Pokédex and delivered the Prof's Letter. Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! In Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, the player will receive the Town Map from their after they've received the Pokédex from Professor Oak. Description |A map of the local area. It identifies your present location.}} |A very convenient map that can be viewed anytime. It even shows your present location.}} |Can be viewed anytime. Shows your present location.}} |A very convenient map that can be viewed anytime. It even shows your present location.}} |A very convenient map that can be viewed anytime. It even shows you your present location in the region.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | / | Pallet Town (from after obtaining the Pokédex) (from Celio, if not obtained in Pallet Town) |- | | (from after delivering the Parcel to him) |- | | Nuvema Town (from the 's after obtaining a Pokédex) |- | | Aspertia City (from Hugh's sister after receiving a set of s from Bianca) |- | | Vaniville Town (from the player's after delivering the Prof's Letter to her) |- | | Pallet Town (from the player's after obtaining the Pokédex) |} |} Appearance In the anime In Dreams by the Yard Full!, similar to Max with his PokéNav in the and with his Pokégear in the , is shown to have a Town Map for his journeys with and . It seems to have the ability to look up and locate various landmarks and natural occurrences as seen in Cottonee in Love! when Cilan uses it to track the flow of the wind, and in Facing Fear with Eyes Wide Open! when he locates plants used for an antidote for at the bottom of a lake. In Best Wishes Until We Meet Again!, Cilan was seen examining the Town Map of Kanto and Johto while planning how he and Iris would continue traveling. In A Battle of Aerial Mobility!, was revealed to own a Town Map. In Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race!, was revealed to own a Town Map. Along with the map and current location shown on the left hand screen, the right hand screen can be used for a variety of other uses, including watching announcements for upcoming Pokémon Showcases by Monsieur Pierre. The device can also be used to search for information, as shown in Pokémon the Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction where Serena used it to find out that could make diamonds. File:Unova Town Map anime.png|Unova's Town Map File:Kanto Johto map anime.png|Kanto and Johto's Town Map File:Kalos Town Map anime.png|Kalos's Town Map In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga May Oak was seen giving a Town Map in Pikachu, I See You!. In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the , was often seen examining a Town Map. In the Pokémon Zensho manga In Pewter City, Daisy Oak gave a Town Map, despite having told her not to do so. In the TCG Town Map was introduced as an in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English Black & White Series (the Japanese BW Era). First released in the Japanese expansion, it later debuted in English in the expansion, with both prints featuring an illustration by Toyste Beach. This allows the player to flip their s face-up for the remainder of the game. Trivia * Before the release of , the only in-game source mentioning the name of the Kanto region was the Japanese-language text when examining the Town Map in 's house before the player obtains it. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=城鎮地圖 |zh_cmn=城鎮地圖 / 城镇地图 |nl=Plattegrond |fi=Kartta |fr_eu=Carte |de=Karte |it=Mappa Città Mappa |ko=타운맵 Town Map |pt_br=Mapa da Cidade (TCG) Mapa (EToP) |ru=Карта Города Karta Goroda |es_eu=Mapa Mapa Pueblo |vi=Bản đồ |pt_eu=Mapa da Cidade }} Category:Map equipment Category:Key Items de:Karte es:Mapa fr:Carte (objet) it:Mappa città ja:タウンマップ zh:城镇地图（道具）